Alternate
by ServantofLight
Summary: They had no hope left. Nothing. What other choice did they have? They didn't. And that's why they sent her, because they had no hope left. Alternate Universe.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

What if reality was just as subjective as human memory? What if one person's choice can change everything? This is where our story begins. One man's choice created a horrible reality for many, but had he chosen a different path, he would only have made a reality horrible for one person. On both sides he will always regret the decision he made. However, which one was right? It seems he will never know. Our person, you ask? Peter Pettigrew. Was selling out one of his best friends and allowing him to be killed the right choice? Or was saving his best friend's life by sacrificing the baby? In both different circumstances, both realities, Peter sat in his little hiding place in the Forbidden Forest brooding over the many mistakes he had made. Neither of the two Peters could come up with the right answer.

One of the Peters, however, was about to find out just how the opposite choices affected the entire world differently; but, most importantly, in the lives of the people closely connected to the boy who lived.


	2. Chapter Two

Downtown London was unnaturally quiet, even for this time of evening. Many people had decided that they were much safer in the comfort of their own homes. However, this was not the case for the wizarding families of London. They all knew that the horror roaming the streets was a lot more than a group of rogue teenagers who had had too much to drink. No, the wizards knew better. They knew that there was no such thing as being safe even in their own homes, even if the fidelus charm had been cast.

Such was the case of the occupants of number 12 Gimmauld Place. Many of the house guests were still awake trying to distract each other from their impending thoughts of what lay waiting for them outside. Even Albus Dumbledore himself was having trouble trying to keep thoughts of disaster away from his twinkling eyes. He stood in the dining hall with his fellow Order members who looked even more terrified than he himself felt. It was very packed in the room, but no one dared to open a window for the tiniest of thoughts that someone could come in through an open window.

However, upstairs on the top floor, one window stood wide open letting the cool breeze blow into the stale house. In that window sat a teenage red-head. She sat facing the moon and it's fullness of glory. Just as she wiped a tear from her face, she heard a faint tap on the door followed by a soft "Ginny?"

"Come in," She told the visitor timidly as she quickly brushed any trace of tears from her face. "It's okay, I'm still awake." She added as her guest quietly entered the room.

"Hey, Lily." Ginny said with a forced smile. "How are you holding up?"

"I should be asking you the same question. You were the one that went to school with him." Lily replied as she sat down on top of the old desk that Ginny was sitting at. "You knew him better than anyone here tonight."

Ginny cringed and then banged her head on the desk. "It's not even that Lily. Neville was a great guy and all, but it's not only his death that has me upset. His death brought up all the others who have died trying to kill you know who; especially, the death of my brother, Ron." She tried to force the tears away, but they were relentless and cascaded down her face like a waterfall.

Lily jumped off the desk and took Ginny in her arms. "I had a feeling you would react this way. That's why I came up." Lily took a moment before continuing. "I understand Ginny. I understand completely. Every time another child dies, I see my baby boy dying all over again. It tears me to pieces." Lily, too started to cry.

"That's why we have to keep fighting, Lily. We have to fight because they can't."

"Yes, you're right. But our last hope just died with Neville, what chance do we have now?"

Ginny pulled away slightly to look into Lily's green eyes. "I have an idea, Lily. It's mad, but it just might work. If not, then it just might kill us. However, I believe it's worth a go." Ginny had stopped crying, and instead had a pure determined look.

Lily, on the other hand, held a slightly skeptical look. "What are you considering Ginny? If it's anything Molly wouldn't approve of, then I can't allow you to do it." Lily crossed her arms when she spoke of Molly.

Ginny stood up and walked to the center of the room, where she turned to look back at Lily. "If it works, then why not?" Lily opened her mouth to speak, but Ginny stopped her. "No, Lily, listen to me. At least hear me out. It was something James said the other night, it was off hand and I didn't catch the entire conversation, but he said the words "other dimension". Lily, what if we could travel to another dimension to find help? Isn't the possibility worth a try?"

"Ginny, James wasn't really thinking when he said that. We don't even know if other dimensions exist!"

"Isn't it worth a try, though? I can't stand this sitting and waiting game we're playing! We pinned all our hopes on Neville and look where that got us? We need to get up off our arses and try all our options! I can't stand to see another Ron or another Harry die!" Ginny was hysterical now, with tears falling down her face. Lily walked over to her.

"Oh Ginny, I understand! It's just this could be very dangerous. Who will go? Who would even let us?"

"I will go."

"And what would that do to your mother? She's already lost half her family, what would she do if she lost you also? Do you really want to put her through that?"

"Listen lily. This is bigger than me, Mum knows that. Honestly, I'm in more danger here than anywhere else. I'm going to Dumbledore tomorrow about this. I just wanted to know that you're on my side."

"Are you going to tell Molly?"

"Yes, but not until the time is right."

Lily let out a large breath, "Yes, I'm on your side Ginny. I just don't want anything to happen to you." She gave Ginny a small smile through her tears "You're my only confidante."

* * *

"I wonder Lily, could I have a word?" Lily jumped slightly then turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing next to her.

"Of course, sir." Lily got up before quickly sending a shrug in answer to the curious look James was giving her.

Dumbledore led the way into Sirius' brother Regulus' old room. As she stepped in she noticed that she was not the only one called to this secret meeting of Dumbledore's, sitting on Regulus' old bed was Ginny.

"Ah, Lily, you are probably figuring out what this is about now." Dumbledore said as he closed the door and put an enchantment on it, most likely to ward against eavesdroppers. "Miss Weasley here came to me about two weeks ago with a curious suggestion, a suggestion she told me she confided in you first. Afterwards I did quite a bit of research on the subject, and I must admit my findings are extraordinary."

"So there are alternate dimensions, professor?" Ginny blurted out.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, I believe there are. Nine hundred years ago a man with the name of Rhience Danello discovered that certain everyday potions ingredients reacted differently when placed together. Curious to find out what this potion did, he drank it. When he returned he told everyone about a place, a world if you will, where he was dead. No one believed his story, and so locked him up as if he was insane. While locked up he wrote down everything he did to make this potion, in hopes that one day his name would be cleared." Dumbledore looked at the two women very sternly. "If done wrong, this could end your life. Are you sure you want to go through with this Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, professor. Someone has to do something." Ginny replied.

"Alright then, since that is settled. His potion is very simple, with very simple ingredients. This is also why I have asked you here Lily. The potion is so simple in fact, that we will very well have it done tonight."


	3. Chapter Three

Battles. No matter the outcome, they are always horrific. This was even the case in the wizarding world. Hogwarts was in ruins. The price of the final battle had been costly. The once magnificent school now stood in ruins. The school that was the pride of the hearts of everyone who attended was reduced to less than meager walls. The war may have been won by the side of light; however the toll on the school and those involved will never be repaired.

As Harry Potter made his way through the different corridors, or rather what was left of the corridors, trying to help with the cleanup effort, he couldn't help but think about going to sleep. The adrenaline he had been running on during the fight against Voldemort had already begun to wear off. He wanted nothing more than to run up to Gryffindor tower to see if maybe his old bed was still there. Or any bed to be honest.

Every time he came across a particular area he recognized, he would feel a deep sorrow flow through his body. This was his home. The only home he could remember feeling welcome. Every home he had ever loved was stolen from him. Voldemort killed his parents tearing their home apart. Peter escaped that night, and with him Harry's chances at a real home with Sirius. And now Hogwarts was in shambles, his only home he felt like would always be there. Even when the castle was mended, he wasn't a student anymore. What was he going to do now?

Just as Harry was about to repair the broken wall in front of him, Ernie Macmillan turned the corner and approached him. With an understanding smile, Ernie repaired the wall for Harry. "Don't you think you deserve a bit of rest after the morning you've had?

Harry just shrugged. "Not really, no. We need all the help we can get in repairing the castle. Even with magic, this is going to take a while."

Ernie shook his head. "Bloody heroes. Listen Harry, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the grief I gave you over the years. I've known for ages now how wrong I was to ever doubt you, but seeing you today showed me just how much of a complete arse I really was."

"Don't worry about it. If I was in your place I probably would have reacted the same way." Harry replied as he fixed a crack in the floor.

Ernie smiled again before saying, "Well, if there's no way I can get you to take some rest, then McGonagall was ordering people to the fourth floor where the flooring was caving in."

At Harry's nod, Ernie bade him farewell and continued down the corridor. He was just out of sight when Harry felt a familiar prickle on the back of his neck. Turning around he found the Grey Lady staring at him.

Taking a moment to find the right words, Harry said, "Thank you for helping me find your mother's diadem. I couldn't have defeated him without your help."

The Grey Lady nodded her head to tell him she heard him, and then she looked out the window beside her. When she looked back at him, she declared, "Your friends need you." And with that said, she floated up through the ceiling to the corridor above them.

Harry darted to the window, searching below him until he saw a couple of familiar redheads. It took him a second to realize that something was indeed wrong. Just below the window he was at on the second floor, sat Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Beside them lay a very dead descendent of Aragog. The thing had to be about five feet tall. On further examination he could see that Hermione had her head in her hands and Ron was screaming something he couldn't make out. When he finally looked at Ginny who was lying in Ron's arms, he realized she wasn't moving at all. Feeling as if the air was ripped right out of his lungs, he ran.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, I know this chapter is short, and so is the next one. That's why I went ahead and posted them together. Trust me, the chapters are going to start getting longer, I promise. These are just the beginning chapters, they're simply meant to set the story. Thanks for being patient with me! And please review!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Three.

Darkness. That's what Ginny awoke to. She tossed and turned trying to figure out where she was through the gloom. As her head finally cleared through its own fog, she remembered her wand stuck in the secret pocket in her robes. She pulled it out, but before she said the spell, she decided it wouldn't be a good idea. She didn't want to alert anyone to her being there, in case she was in an alternate world. Instead, she felt around the table beside her to see if there were matches sitting on it. Frustrated, she sat up and finally reached a small pack. She lit one and ignited the candle next to it.

The small room she was in filled with a dull light. She was still in Regulus' old room, the same place where she took that horrible tasting potion. But where was Luna? Ginny chose her to accompany her on this trip, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. She hoped nothing wrong happened. For all she knew she was still in her own world.

Deciding it was time to get up off her arse and do some looking to find out what was going on, she got up off the dusty bed. She cringed in pain; her whole body was stiff as a board. How long had she been up here? Judging by the pains in her stomach, she had been there for quite some time. She made it down to the kitchen without seeing anyone. Or even signs of anyone.

That's when she realized she had to be in an alternate world, because otherwise the house would be packed with the order. She sat down at the kitchen table for a minute, just to gather her thoughts. She knew that Luna wasn't with her, and she didn't know why. She knew the house was empty, and no one had been there for quite some time, judging by the dust on everything. Truth be told, she had no idea what to do at this point. She thought about what Dumbledore had said about going to Hogwarts, but she wasn't even sure she'd be welcomed. What if she had been a known death eater here?

Not wanting to risk using magic, she rose out of her chair and began lighting some of the candles in the room using some the matches she found in Regulus' room. When she did, she noticed at one end of the table laid some discarded daily prophet newspapers. She reached for the newspapers and blew off their layers of dust. The top headline caught her attention:

**Severus Snape Confirmed As Hogwarts Headmaster**

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, her voice echoing throughout the mute house. She clapped a hand over her mouth and sat still for a couple of minutes before resuming her reading.

"Long standing potions master?" Ginny read aloud to herself. "Why would Dumbledore allow him to work at Hogwarts? Unless, he's not a deatheater here?"

She fell back into her chair. These new revelations troubled her. How could she go to Hogwarts when Dumbledore wasn't even there? Especially since Snape, a known blood thirsty Deatheater in her world, held the position of Headmaster? Where else could she go? She knew that since she was in this world, that the Ginny of this dimension had to have passed away, therefore she wasn't even considering the thought of going home. How would that look? A corpse walking straight into their house? No. She couldn't go home. But where?

With a loud growl from her stomach, she decided for the immediate future, the only thing she needed to worry about was finding something to eat. She searched the cabinets and to her dismay she came up with nothing. As she suspected, the house had been vacant for some time. She didn't want to risk magic. She didn't have anywhere to go. She supposed she could venture into muggle London, however she didn't know if she would be able to get back into Grimmauld Place, with never having actually received the password in this world.

Realizing her one and only choice was to leave Grimmauld, she decided that she might as well get everything over with. She was going to Hogwarts. However, she didn't want to waltz right in the front doors where everyone could see her.

"Gryffindor Tower." She said aloud. Nodding to herself, she knew it was her only choice. She looked outside through one of the windows to try and judge what time of night it was. "They'll all be sleeping." She muttered again. It may not have been the greatest plan of action and might not even work, but it was the only thing she had.

Ginny went back into the kitchen. She patted the top of her stomach, feeling the secret pocket inside her robes. Reassured her wand was safe, she placed her hand into the cup of Floo Powder and took a pinch of powder. She threw the pinch into the fireplace and said "Here goes nothing. GRYFFINDOR TOWER!" and stepped into the green flames.

After the feeling of being pushed through a large drain subsided, she finally felt solid ground beneath her. After a brief thought of how lucky she was for it to have worked, she looked out upon the semi-darkened Gryffindor Tower. What she laid her eyes upon however, was the very last thing she suspected. She knew it was possible, but it still shocked her to her core.

Stepping out of the fire place, Ginny locked eyes with the only living soul in the room. Her long dead brother, Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, another short chapter. Like I said, I promise longer chapters are on the way! Review!


	5. Chapter Five

Love. Dumbledore said it was the most powerful magic ever created. However, right now, as Harry Potter stood next to the hospital bed of the one person he loved the most in the world, he saw it more as a curse. You see, Harry Potter loved Ginny Weasley. Why? No one really knows why they fall in love with someone. It's just something that happens.

Four days ago, Harry's best friend Ron, was up in the middle of the night, mourning the death of his sister, the same girl Harry was in love with. So how exactly was Harry standing at the edge of her hospital bed? That was the same question everyone who was currently staying in Hogwarts castle wanted to know. They've tried spells upon spells to try and figure out how in the world she was even breathing. It shouldn't be possible, right? Well, Harry was accustomed to weird things happening in the wizarding world, but this, this had to be the weirdest.

He was torn. He was completely torn as he stared at her sleeping form. Part of him hated this person, and agreed with Ron who believes shes an imposter and needs to be killed as soon as possible. But the other part of Harry, that loving part, just wants to know what was going on. Maybe she was a deatheater who was trying to infiltrate the order and destroy them for ridding the world of their master, but maybe she wasn't. Maybe, just maybe, there was a logical explanation for her appearing in the Gryffindor Common room. Harry was willing to find out.

However, they wouldn't find out until she awoke. So until then, she was under constant watch. Of course, Harry did most of the watching. He was the only one who couldn't get any sleep anyway. Well, the one who couldn't get any sleep and who wouldn't hex her the moment they were left alone. Ron was forbidden from stepping foot into the infirmary, and Hermione spent most of her time with him trying to keep him in line.

Harry pulled his usual chair closer to the occupied bed, and sat down knowing he had another long night ahead of him. Just as he sat down, Madame Pomphrey walked over to make sure her patient's status hadn't changed. After her routinely "Let me know straight away if anything changes, Mr. Potter" she left the room and headed off to her quarters.

Around 2:53 in the morning, Harry began dozing. Because of this dozing, he didn't notice the patient growing restless. He didn't notice her moving around the bed, waking up more each second as it passed. He definitely didn't notice when the said patient opened her brown eyes and looked straight at him, through the dimness of the hospital wing light.

"James?" Her voice barely a croak after so long without use. "James?" Her voice much louder this time, loud enough to wake up her dozing visitor.

"What?" Harry practically shouted as he jumped out of his seat. Maybe he was more than dozing.

"James?" Ginny repeated, "Can I have some water?"

Having properly heard her this time, he simply froze staring at her. Without a word, he pointed to the glass of water on the table next to her. She tried to sit up, but she was clearly too weak.

Finding his voice, Harry said "Here, let me help." He flicked his wand and the candles in the room lit up brighter than before. He stepped around the bed to the table and held the cup out to her. He watched as she gulped down the water like it was her last, and then held the cup to him to take. Before he set it back down, he refilled it.

"I should get Madame Pomphrey. She's already going to have my head for not waking her sooner." Harry said as he made to leave.

"You're not James, are you?" Ginny questioned, her voice much stronger now that she's had a glass of water.

Harry stared at her dumbstruck. Honestly, he had no idea how to respond to that. Was she asking him if he was his father? His dead father? How could that be? Still dumbfounded, he said "I'll be back in a minute" and left to find Madam Pomphrey.

When Harry arrived back with the nurse, he stood back letting her do her usual ministrations. She was focused on making sure she was in good health, most likely knowing her patient would soon be heavily interrogated by everyone in the castle.

"How is your head? Any headaches?"

"No, my head is fine. It's the rest of my body, it feels like I was shoved through the tiniest hole."

"Yes, that will wear off. It was a nasty spell that Mr. Weasley cast on you. You were very lucky however, that Mister Potter here stepped in just in time. Otherwise, you would probably be dead."

At the mention of the surname 'Potter', she caught Harry's eyes. However, he turned towards Madam Pomphrey. "I'm going to speak to Professor McGonagall. She will want to know that she's awake." And with that, Harry walked out of the room knowing well that Ginny's eyes bore into his back.

Harry was thankful it was early therefore he didn't meet anyone on the way to McGonagall's office. He didn't quite feel up to explaining to anyone how things were progressing; especially, when he didn't even know himself.

After only two knocks to the formally headmaster's office door, McGonagall opened the door. Without even a proper greeting, she said, "She's awake." It wasn't a question. She knew it would be the only reason he would have for visiting at this hour. "Has she said anything?"

"Pomphrey is checking out her health as we speak."

"Yes, yes of course she is. But what of the girl? Has she said anything?"

Harry hesitated a moment. "She called me James, Professor."

Without responding, she pushed past him and briskly led the way to the hospital wing. He couldn't help but wonder maybe the old professor had any ideas about the sudden appearance of second Ginny Weasley. Is that even possible?

Halfway to their destination, they came across a lone figure. Hermione apparently had just come from the kitchens intending to bring Harry a midnight snack. She fell into step with Harry. They both slowed down and fell back from their professor.

"She's awake?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I don't know anything though, I got McGonagall as soon as I could."

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding. "I just don't understand, I've spent all day in the library trying to find anything that could be the answer, but I've found nothing."

"You left Ron by himself?"

"No. Well, yes. But he took a sleeping draught. He was so tired he didn't even argue."

They walked into the infirmary only a minute after McGonagall. She had already started her interrogation when the two stepped in.

"Do you realize that Ginny Weasley is dead?"

"Yes professor." Ginny answered obediently.

"Will you object to taking veritserum?" As McGonagall asked this, Madam Pomphrey handed her the vial of the potion Slughorn brewed just yesterday anticipating this very need for it.

Before answering, she looked right at Hermione and then straight into Harry's eyes. "No, I will not object. I'll take the potion." She took the vial from McGonagall's outstretched hand and emptied it. She made sure she had every drop.

After waiting a few minutes for the potion to take effect, McGonagall started her interrogation again. "If you know that Ginny Weasley is dead, then who exactly are you?"

Again, Ginny looked directly into Harry's eyes. And with a complete level voice, she said "I'm Genevra Molly Weasley. I'm from an alternate universe."


	6. Chapter Six

Trust. It's the easiest thing to lose, and yet it's the hardest thing to gain. Especially when you don't deserve it. Ginny Weasley knew this. She hadn't expected them to welcome her with open arms, but deep down she knows she was hoping for it.

Now, this is not to say they were rude to her in any way. In fact they were very hospitable. However, that's not what Ginny wanted. The majority of these people she knew to be dead in her world; she wanted to be accepted by them, to get to know them. In particularly Ron. She wanted her brother back. She wanted her family to be whole again.

It was the late afternoon when she awoke to an empty hospital wing. She had begun to get used to everyone staring at her, but she welcomed the silence. It helped her think about her situation.

Just as she sat up and reached for her cup of water, the doors opened and Hermione stepped in. She looked to Ginny as if to make sure she was awake, and made her way to the side of her bed and collapsed into the empty chair. "I just came from the library, I've been in there researching Rhience Danello and this potion Dumbledore and Lily used to send you here. Is there anything else you remember? Maybe remember what Lily used exactly?"

Ginny shook her head. "I've tried Hermione, but I don't remember anything else other than what I've already told you."

Hermione let out a puff of air. "This is so frustrating! You should have written it down or something, that way we could have figured out how to send you back!"

"Of course. If only we had you to tell us to do just that." This peeked Hermione's interest.

"Am I, am I dead in your world?" Hermione hesitated, she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know the fate of her counterpart. What if it was highly gruesome?

"She died before she ever reached school age. Voldemort killed most of the muggleborns before they could reach Hogwarts." Hermione wanted to know more, but she knew better than to ask. She could tell by Ginny's face that she didn't want to explain. Before she could say anything, Ginny spoke. "What about me? How did I die here?"

Hermione could tell she had been dying to know, but was too polite to ask before. "She died protecting Ron from an acromantula. It was after Harry defeated Voldemort."

"No wonder Ron hates me. Were they close?"

"He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't know how to react to you. He lost his sister, but here you are. You have her name and looks, and yet he – we – can tell you're a different person than she was. It's weird for all of us honestly."

"I understand, really I do. My brother Ron died a few years ago. It's a shock for me too. And you, you died. And Harry, Harry died when he was a baby. It's weird for me too."

"Harry died as a baby?" Hermione sat up straight.

"Yes, it's a horrible story."

"So is Harry's. What happened in your world?"

"It was Peter. He stopped by on Halloween at Godric's Hollow to see James and Lily and Harry. I guess without them knowing, Peter took Harry outside while Lily and James were in another room; they believed they could trust Peter. But Peter took Harry outside and straight into Voldemort's arms. When they realized something was wrong, they went outside to look for Peter, and that's when they saw Voldemort holding Harry. He Avada Kedavra'd him and then apparated. Dumbledore arrived just in time, otherwise both Lily and James would have been thrown into Azkaban."

"That's horrible!" Hermione said as wiped the tears off her face.

"That's not even the worst of what Voldemort has done in our world. Not even half." Ginny paused also wiping her face of her tears. She could still remember Lily telling her the story; she hadn't even tried to hide the tears streaming down her cheeks. "What about here? I know James and Lily died, and Harry is alive. How did it happen here?"

"I'm sorry Ginny, but that is not my story to tell. You'll have to ask Harry."

Ginny made to argue, but before she could the hospital Wing door opened revealing the topic of their conversation. Harry Potter. He walked in and stopped when he saw the two girls staring at him. Shaking off his surprise, he finished walking over to the girls. "Hermione, McGonagall asked me to tell you she wants to speak with you in her office."

With a slight squeak, Hermione jumped up and quickly walked to the door. She stopped just before it and said "I'll see you later Ginny!" and walked out leaving Harry and Ginny alone together with the awkward silence.

Ginny wanted to say something, something to break the silence, but she didn't know what to say to someone who you knew to be dead. And of course there was the tiny fact that she used to have a simple little crush on his father. A crush she never told Lily about. So embarrassing.

Fortunately, Harry saved her from having to come up with a conversation. He now stood close to her bed, but not too close. "Has Pomphrey said when you would be released?"

"She said she wants to check me one more time later today, and if she doesn't see anything wrong, then she'll let me go then."

"Well, that's good then."

"Yeah, I've always hated being in here. I rarely had any good memories in this place." She can still remember the days she spent helping Madame Pomphrey before the school had to close down. All those poor students.

Harry shifted his weight to his other foot. "You were in here a lot? In your world, I mean."

"Yeah, I helped Madame Pomphrey when things got bad with the war. There were several of us who helped out."

"How bad is the war in your world?"

"For it to be called a 'war' would imply both sides are fighting. We weren't fighting anymore; we were sitting on our arses doing nothing."

"What about Dumbledore? Was he doing anything?"

"Well, I mean, yes there were some people who were risking everything. Remus was doing his best working with the werewolves, but they weren't responding very well. And Dumbledore of course, he was trying, he knew the most about Voldemort, but with the school closed and the ministry over run, there wasn't much he could do. And then Neville died, Neville was working closely with Dumbledore and after he died we all just kind of lost our last strand of hope."

"The school closed?" Ginny was astonished that that was the only fact he seemed to pick up on. Seeing her face however, he added. "It's just, there were many times the school almost closed here, it just never happened. It was the one constant throughout the war."

"Dumbledore was forced to close. After the ministry was overrun, the students were torn between sides, and they were getting hurt. That's why I worked in the hospital wing while it was still open, Madam Pomphrey couldn't handle all the students by herself." Ginny grimaced with the memory.

"Wow. It was never that bad here. I mean, the ministry was overrun, Dumbledore was killed, and many people died in the battle, but never that bad." Harry paused and Ginny looked him in the eyes for the first time during their talk, and she saw him contemplating. He seemed to be debating whether to say something else as he stared at the chair Hermione formerly sat in. Suddenly, he grabbed the chair and pulled it closer to her and sat down. Apparently deciding to talk, he looked her in the eyes and asked "Was there a prophecy made in your world?"

This took Ginny by surprise. "Prophecy? What do you mean?"

"Was there a prophecy made in your world about the person with the power to kill Voldemort?" His eyes seemed to pierce her, it almost frightened her.

"I, I don't know of one? I mean, I guess there could have been one made, but I've never heard about it. Lily usually told me everything that happened in the meetings, and she never said anything about one. Why do you ask?"

Harry rose out of his chair and began pacing. "If there was a prophecy most likely she would have known about it. Unless, perhaps, it wasn't about me in your world. Then who would it have been about?" Harry stopped, evidently remembering Ginny was still there. "There was a prophecy made, in our world, about the only person with the power to kill Voldemort. The prophecy was made about me. Either I had to kill him, or he had to kill me. It was the reason my parents went into hiding when I was born, and the reason why they were murdered. Were they in hiding in your world? I mean when I was born? Assuming of course, I was born?"

"You were born, you were murdered. But I don't remember Lily or James saying anything about being in hiding, I mean back then everyone really was in hiding, it wasn't uncommon."

"Did they tell you why I was murdered? Why Voldemort wanted to kill me?"

"Lily said he wanted to kill you to destroy them, that the way to them was to murder you."

Ginny could see a fleeting emotion flit across Harry's face, but it was gone as fast as it appeared. "Okay, that means either the prophecy was never made or it was about someone else in your world. The chances are however, that it was never made. Otherwise, you would probably know about it. That would also explain why Voldemort is much stronger in your world than he was here." Harry, who had been just about to start pacing again, stopped and looked at Ginny. "Have you heard the term 'Horcrux' before?"

"No? What is it?"

Harry was about to speak, when Madam Pomphrey walked into the room and made her way to Ginny. "Good afternoon my dear, how are we feeling today?" Harry moved to sit on an empty bed waiting for the nurse to finish checking Ginny.

"I feel fine, better than I have for days."

"No headaches? No more feeling like you've been shoved through a hole?" The nurse moved around her patient doing her usual checkups.

"No ma'am. Not an ache in my body."

She finished with her fusing. "Well, I guess that means you're free to leave. I believe Professor McGonagall has said that you will be allowed to stay in Gryffindor tower while you're here."

As Ginny made to get up, Harry stood and announced that he would be outside waiting for her, and left the room. With Harry gone, Ginny changed into the clothes Pomphrey handed her. "Miss Granger was kind enough to lend you some clothes to wear. All good? Well, okay. Miss Weasley, if you start to feel anything, come see me at once. Understand?"

"Yes, Madam Pomphrey." Ginny said and then met Harry in the hallway. "I thought she was never going to let me go."

Harry laughed. "Yes, she can be that way sometimes.

That was the first time she heard him laugh, it was the same laugh she heard many times when James and Sirius were together. She vowed to cause Harry to laugh more often.

"Are you hungry? Lunch is still being served in the Great Hall."

"I'm starving. You don't have to stay with me if you've already eaten. I understand."

"Trust me; you're not ready to face everyone by yourself. They're going to swarm you when they realize you've been released."

"Ahh, I see. I guess I can't really blame them. If I were them, I'd want to know all about the new comer also."

When they stepped into the Great Hall, the few students left stopped eating and gaped at the pair. However, knowing Harry would curse them into oblivion, they remained in their seats. And yet the fear of Harry didn't stop them from staring and whispering to their neighbors. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Ginny immediately began filling her plate. She wasn't kidding when she said she was starving.

After she was beginning to feel content, she noticed Harry looked quite bored. She tried to think of a topic she could bring up, but she didn't know what would be safe to talk about. She knew not to bring up her alternate, as she had dubbed the Ginny from this world. But what could she talk to him about? Looking around the hall for some kind of clue, she noticed some students with a broom in their hands. 'That's it' she thought. Quidditch.

"So you were sorted into Gryffindor?" Ginny asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Were you?"

"Yeah, my whole family was in Gryffindor. Did you play quidditch at all?" Ginny looked up as she said this and met his emerald green eyes. She could tell she hit her target.

"Of course. I was the youngest seeker in a century. I got on the team first year." She could tell he was proud of this fact. If only James could hear him.

"That's incredible! James would be so proud. You play seeker? That's the position I usually played when we used to have games with my brothers and James and Sirius. I always chose to be on James and Sirius's team. They always won." Ginny giggled.

Harry looked like he wanted to say something else, but instead said "Yeah, I play seeker. I haven't played in a while though."

"Yeah, I'm sure you've had a lot more important things to worry about." Just as Ginny was about to grab another roll, the plates of food disappeared signaling the end of lunch.

"You ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, guess I have no choice." She laughed.

They got up and left the hall. Agreeing to go to Gryffindor tower, they climbed the marble staircase. At the Fat Lady, Harry spoke the password "Fortitudinis et Animi" and she swung the portrait open allowing them entry.

Before Ginny could get a good look at the common room, Harry's arm shot out and blocked her from going any further. It took her only a minute to realize why he was shielding her. She saw the flaming red hair right before the shouting match started.

"Harry, how could you bring her up here? Don't you think we've been tortured enough?"

"Ron, you need to calm down."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Ginny was my SISTER! Does that mean anything to you at all? I thought you of all people would understand why I do not want her here! YOU of ALL people should understand my pain Harry! You were in LOVE with her! And you're okay with gallivanting around with this, this IMPOSTER? I can't BELIEVE you!"

Ron frantically searched his pockets for his wand, seeing this, Harry pulled his own out and pointed it at his best friend. "Ron, please don't make me do this mate."

"Go ahead Harry." Ron said defiantly, right before he tried rushing at Harry. However, Harry was quicker. "Petrificus Totalus." Ginny watched as Ron fell onto his back.

"I was really hoping Hermione took him out for the day. I guess her talk with McGonagall went longer than expected. Sorry about this."

Ginny walked over to her brother, and knowing he could hear her, she said "I know how you feel, and I'm sorry I'm putting you through all this pain. But you should know, I'm in pain too. My Ron died a few years ago; I watched him die. You're not the only one suffering by my being here." She looked to Harry who seemed to be studying her.

At that moment, Hermione came in through the portrait hole. "I ran here as fast as I could! I went to the hospital wing but Madam Pomphrey said you had already left." Taking a minute to catch her breath, she noticed Ron on the floor and rushed over to him. "Oh, Ron." She looked back to Harry and Ginny. "We've found a way to figure out the ingredients to the potion. I don't know why we didn't think of it before, Harry. We're going to use Dumbledore's pensieve."


End file.
